


Big Announcement

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch deals with change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie called him after he fed the geese. “Peeta wants us to come over for dinner tonight.”

“Didn’t we go over there last week?” Haymitch grumbled.

“So? They like to spend time with us.

“Didn’t they eat here two nights ago?”

“Haymitch, the kids like to check up on us. “You’re getting on in years.

“Excuse me Kitten, I’m not that old. 

“You just turned fifty five.

“Good since you can count you realize you’re not exactly twenty-one.”

Effie smiled sweetly. “Younger than you by a decade.

“I don’t need them to look after me. That’s why I got married.”

Effie laughed. “Oh, it wasn’t for maid service or cooking.

“Honey, we won’t discuss your cooking. Now you do keep a clean house and you have, he pulled her on his lap and kissed her. Other useful skills.

“You are so bad. We don’t have time for this, we have to be there at six.

“Why? Does Peeta lock the door at 6:01? Will he send us to bed without dinner? If so I can keep you distracted.

“It’s rude. We have to be there on time. Besides Peeta seemed excited.

“Excited about dinner? I guess Katniss caught something bigger than a squirrel.

They walked over to Peeta’s house and he was practically glowing when he answered the door. Haymitch noticed Katniss looked nervous, actually damn near terrified. Effie followed Peeta into the kitchen and he sat next to Katniss on the couch. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

He offered her his bottle and she shook her head. ‘Not tonight. Not for a……few months.

It took Haymitch a few seconds to register what she meant. “How the hell did that happen?”

“If I have to tell you, I really feel sorry for Effie.”

“Katniss, you know what I mean.”

“It’s all he’s ever wanted. I didn’t have a choice

Haymitch was stunned. “Are you telling me that he…?

Katniss rolled her eyes. “Of course not. I had to do something to make him happy. Just like you had to marry Effie to make her happy. Sometimes we have to put other people first. It’s not my strong point but….

“Are you going to look happier when he announces it? Haymitch asked.

‘Yes. Peeta knows I’m scared but Effie is going to be thrilled.

“Tell me about it. She already has five cats. They’re going to outnumber the geese soon.

Peeta yelled “Dinner’s ready.” He announced his news just before dessert.

Effie squealed with joy and Haymitch politely congratulated them both.

On the walk home Effie was talking about baby names. “Oh, I hope they have one of each. It’s so exciting.

“Yeah, exciting.”

“You’re going to be a Grandpa.”

‘No, I’m not.”

“Haymitch both of their fathers are dead. You’re old enough to be the grandfather. Effie teased. 

“That makes you Grandma.”

“I’m too young. I’ll be Aunt Effie. She said quietly.

“Are you okay with this? Haymitch asked.

“Of course. I’m so happy for them. What about you? I know you don’t like babies.

“I’ve got nothing against babies. He said honestly. They just turn into teenagers and….I wouldn’t be able to deal with that.

“The world is different now.”

“Yeah, but not for me. Katniss wanted to make Peeta happy. I’m sorry I wouldn’t do that for you.”

Effie kissed him. “You make me very happy. I knew children weren’t in the cards for us. But….Katniss and Peeta are a different story. It will be so nice to be around a baby and I’m sure Katniss will need help in the beginning. I mean….I’m sure her mother will come back to 12 to help but….

“They’ll be plenty for you to do Effie. You’re family to them. Even more than her Mom.”

“That’s a terrible thing to say. Don’t say that around Katniss.

“I won’t but it’s honest. She’s not a bad woman Honey. She just has limitations. 

“Aren’t you even a little excited about the baby?”

Haymitch paused. He wanted to say it was the worst idea in the world that he was even more scared than Katniss but one look into his wife’s eyes made him remember what Katniss said. “Sometimes we have to put other people first.”

He said gently. “Sure I am. You’ll make a wonderful Grandma.

“Aunt Effie.”

“Whatever you say Grandma.”


End file.
